


Picking out the right gift

by katychan666



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Christmas is approaching fast and Viktor still has no idea what to get his boyfriend, Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Christmas fic, filled with fluff :)

Viktor and Yuuri were slowly walking down the busy street, the older one having a huge smile on his face. Since it was Christmas season, Yuuri couldn’t be happier, not because Christmas was his favourite holiday, but because he had Viktor by his side. The older looked at the younger, who was happily walking by his side and Viktor just had to chuckle at the adorable sight. Because it was cold, both Yuuri’s nose and cheeks were red from cold and just something about that seemed beyond adorable to the older male. As it was snowing, Yuuri smiled, feeling as a child again and he then stuck his tongue out, catching the snowflakes on his tongue and Viktor then looked away, rubbing his freezing hands together. Viktor blinked a few times, amused, but said nothing about it; it was adorable to see Yuuri being so relaxed around him and that was all that mattered.

Unlike Yuuri, Viktor wasn’t too fond of cold and winter in general. It was true that he liked Christmas, but he didn’t look forward to it like Yuuri was. However, just seeing how much joy and happiness Christmas had brought to Yuuri, Viktor’s opinion changed a little bit and he just couldn’t help but to feel a little bit excited as well. He then took another look at Yuuri and it was quite obvious to the older that the younger one was feeling cold as well, but that didn’t seem to bother him. As Yuuri turned around and saw that Viktor’s hands were cold, he took one of them into his own and tucked their hands into his pocket, trying to warm up his boyfriend just a little bit. That little action made Viktor’s smile grow even wider and he let out a happy sigh.

“You’re really excited for this year’s Christmas, aren’t you?” asked Viktor and then watched how Yuuri stopped walking and he nodded happily.

“Of course I am. I mean it’s a special holiday for me every year, but I am looking forward more to it this year,” said Yuuri and let out a happy sigh. He then sneezed and hugged his body, which was slightly trembling from the cold. It was true that Yuuri’s body was feeling cold, but Yuuri liked walking outside when it was Christmas time. He loved seeing the city decorated in Christmas ornaments, it made his heart warm up. “Why are you asking? You aren’t excited?” asked Yuuri. “Just before, you were going on and on how I made you finally understand why it was so fun to celebrate the holiday.”

“Of course I am,” said Viktor and scratched the back of his head. “I’ve never understood what such a big deal about Christmas was. However, I have a feeling that this year will be much different for me.”

“I’m glad about that,” said Yuuri and chuckled.

The two of them then continued walking down the street, admiring the window displays of the shops. Some of them were so beautiful that it made Yuuri feel like he was somewhere else and Viktor’s smile widened when he saw Yuuri smiling; it really seemed like Yuuri was enjoying himself. As he continued to admire the things in the windows as well, he suddenly remembered that he still hadn’t gotten Yuuri a Christmas present. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it yet, he had done a lot of thinking on this topic, but he just didn’t have the time to go and buy it. Not only that, but he had no idea what to buy the other one.  When he would ask him, Yuuri just said that it didn’t matter what he would get him and that kind of made Viktor pissed off; he would rather have Yuuri tell him what he wanted instead of buying something for him that Yuuri wouldn’t like in the end.

Viktor thought about buying some new clothes for Yuuri, but he then remembered the last time that he did that and Yuuri wasn’t too fond of the idea. Because the older always teased his boyfriend about his poor choice of clothes, Yuuri ended up being insulted when Viktor bought him some new clothes. So, that was one of options. He also considered buying Yuuri a piece of jewellery, but since he knew that the younger didn’t exactly wear it a lot, he didn’t know if it would be a good idea or not. Viktor let out an annoyed sigh and he shook his head as he continued to have a monologue with himself. Yuuri, on the other hand, was too distracted by the things in display windows to notice that Viktor was lost in his thoughts.

“See something that you like?” asked Viktor in the end, hoping that Yuuri would say yes.

Yuuri looked up at his boyfriend, confused at first but he soon had realised it what the other one was trying to do and he just chuckled. “Many things,” said Yuuri playfully and Viktor rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, Yuuri,” whined Viktor. “Is there anything special that you want for Christmas?”

“Not really,” said Yuuri. “Haven’t I told you already? You don’t have to buy me anything expensive, it’s the thought that counts. And since it’s pretty obvious that you’ve been thinking about it a lot, it makes me feel happy.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes, knowing that the younger male was probably right. However, even though Yuuri said that, the older promised himself that he would figure out what the other one wanted for Christmas; he still had a few days left to do this shopping! “I guess you’re right,” said Viktor in the end and Yuuri nodded.

Yuuri smiled, because he couldn’t be happier at that exact moment; everything seemed so perfect and he wanted to stop the time and wanted to live in that moment forever. He then exhaled deeply and then brought his hands up to his mouth, breathing on them and rubbing them together in attempt to warm them up. Now it was Viktor’s turn to warm up his boyfriend up and he knew that it wouldn’t take him long to warm up Yuuri’s body. Viktor took Yuuri’s hand into his own and linked their fingers together, Yuuri’s body immediately warmed up when he felt how Viktor intertwined their fingers together then started slowly running his thumb over the back of Yuuri’s hand.

Without saying anything, the two of them continued their walk, just enjoying each other’s presence. It wasn’t until they came by a jewellery shop that Yuuri stopped, because something about it drew him in and his eyes widened when he saw a beautiful necklace in the display window. It wasn’t anything especial, it was a very simple, silver necklace with a snowflake pendant. Yuuri was never the jewellery type, but he wouldn’t mind wearing that particular necklace.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and then frowned when he saw that something caught the other one’s attention and he walked closer to the Younger, immediately realising what was the other one looking at and he smiled happily; he finally knew what to buy the other one. Viktor already knew that the necklace would look good on Yuuri and he then came even closer to Yuuri, whispering into his ear: “Do you like that one?” pointing to the snowflake necklace.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” whispered Yuuri, but his eyes then widened when he saw how expensive it actually was. He then quickly turned around to face Viktor and he quickly shook his head. “It’s too expensive, don’t you even think about buying it.”

“It’s not _that_ expensive,” said Viktor and chuckled. Viktor didn’t even care about the price of the necklace, because it didn’t matter to him. He knew that Yuuri liked it, so of course he was going to buy it. Seeing Yuuri’s smile when he would get it was priceless to Viktor. He also wanted to make that Christmas special for Yuuri, so he would get Yuuri whatever he’d wanted. “You know that money’s not a problem for me.”

“Viktor, I’m serious.”

“So am I,” said the older. “I don’t care about the price if it means making you happy,” he said. “Seeing you smile and being happy is priceless to me, you know.”

Yuuri’s face reddened at Viktor’s words and he then looked down, feeling embarrassed. He could never really get it how could Viktor say such embarrassing things with a straight face. “Whatever then,” he said and puffed his cheeks. “Do whatever you want.”

“I will,” said Viktor. After a few more seconds standing out in the cold, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and started guiding him somewhere. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he looked back, watching the jewellery and he couldn’t feel but to feel disappointed. Didn’t Viktor say that he would buy it for him after all?

“Where are we going?” asked Yuuri.

“Home, I’m freezing here,” said Viktor and then turned around as Yuuri stopped walking. “What?”

“B-but,” started Yuuri and looked back. “I mean,” he then started, hoping that he didn’t sound too desperate. “Didn’t you say that you’ll-” started Yuuri, but then stopped talking and he looked down. Now that Viktor promised that he’d get him that particular necklace, he couldn’t help but to wonder why couldn’t they just get at the moment.

“Do what, Yuuri?” asked Viktor and chuckled when he noticed how confused and disappointed his boyfriends looked like; he was too adorable for his own good.

“T-the necklace…”

Viktor chuckled and then stole a quick kiss from Yuuri; he couldn’t stop himself at that point. “We’ll see about that. It’s not Christmas yet and the presents are supposed to be a surprise,” he said. “Also, you’ll have to on your best behaviour until then. You do know that Santa is always looking and if he finds out that you were a bad boy, then-” started Viktor teasing, but was interrupted by Yuuri, whose face turned dark red and he had it enough.

“Stop talking nonsense, Viktor,” said Yuuri, still sulking. “Let’s go back then,” he added, walked past Yuuri and started walking towards his home.

Viktor smiled and then just shook his head as he watched how Yuuri was walking in front of him. After a while he started following him as well, not being able to hide his smile. Yuuri really was just too adorable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and opinions are welcomed :3


End file.
